


On His Knees Begging For Forgiveness [!Art]

by DarthBloodOrange (DepressingGreenie)



Series: On Your Left (SamSteve) Bingo [16]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Art, Blow Jobs, Collars, Established Relationship, Fanart, M/M, Nudity, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:28:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24368872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DarthBloodOrange
Summary: Steve was late for one of their dates, good thing he knows how to apologise.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson
Series: On Your Left (SamSteve) Bingo [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536077
Kudos: 13
Collections: On Your Left - SamSteve Bingo





	On His Knees Begging For Forgiveness [!Art]

**Author's Note:**

> For the On Your Left (SamSteve) Bingo prompt ["Forgiveness" [D1]](https://darthbloodorange.tumblr.com/post/188782759795/my-card-for-the-on-you-left-bingo-excited-v)

**Author's Note:**

> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
> ⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
